


When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ModernAU - "Don't you find it a little bit odd that you're rooting for a historical pairing who's names are Richard and Anne?", he asked laughing and it seemed that Anne didn't even think about this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea thinking what would happen if modern Richard/Anne would watch The White Queen.  
> It went a little bit different than expected. I intended to make it more funny but in the end  
> it turned out a tiny little bit angsty!

When Richard came home and opened the front door to their flat. It was almost ten in the evening but he wasn't surprised to find Anne still awake. She was lying on the sofa in the living room and was watching some show on the BBC. The way her gaze was focussed on the screen showed him that she didn't noticed that someone entered the apartment. Richard smiled a little before going back to the corridor and pinning his jacket on the wardrobe.

"Anne?", he called and when he came back to the living room he found Anne in a sitting position, looking at the door where he was standing now.

Richard smiled lightly and went sitting next to her, leaning his head to hers and kissing her softly.  
"What are you watching?", he asked and looked at the screen.

"Oh that's a new historical TV show. It's called 'The White Queen' and it's about the war of roses.", she explained and then looked at him, brushing her fingers through his thick curls.

"How went the game?", she asked and when she saw the grin on Richard's face she knew that they had won.

"We won, of course.", he answered and moved a little behind her, so she could lean her back against his chest.

They watched the last minutes of the first episode together before going to bed but Anne was far from being sleepy. The wedding night scene was pleasurable to watch and since it ended she longed to have Richard in their bed and on top of her.

The next sunday, when Richard got home, he heard Anne squealing in the living room.  
He laughed lightly and shook his head while he made his way to her.  
Anne smiled at him as he sat next to her.  
"Are you watching the show again?", he asked and Anne nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh they are so perfect together.", she smiled and sunk back against the pillows with a sight.  
"Who? The King and the Queen?", Richard asked amused.  
"No, of course not. The brother of the King, Richard, and Anne.", she replied and made a disgusted face at the thought of the King and the Queen.

Richard laughed at this.  
"You mean King Richard III and his future wife, Anne?", he asked and needed to laugh even more as Anne stared at him with wide eyes.  
"They are going to marry?", she asked and he could see the hope rising in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, this is history. Richard was married to Anne and they both became King and Queen when his brother died. He even killed his two nephews, the sons of the King.", Richard explained and Anne remained silent until the episode finished.

"You ruined everything.", she said and got up to make her self ready for bed.

As Richard entered the bedroom he already found Anne lying on it.  
"Are you mad at me because of history? You know that it's not my fault, do you? I wasn't there when all that happened!", he said as he lied down next to her.

"It's not that but now you told me everything and I cannot enjoy the show anymore without knowing that everything that started so sweet and gentle will turn out so bad.", she replied and placed her head on his chest.

Richard laughed again and shook his head.  
"I'm sure that you will still enjoy the show.", he replied and soon they both fell asleep.

The weeks passed and Richard was watching for the first time a complete episode next to Anne.  
"So which episode is this?", he asked when it started.  
"It's episode 6 already. I can't believe how fast it went and that it's almost over again.", she answered and made herself comfortable by lying in Richard's arms on the sofa.

Richard watched Anne's emotion on her face with amusement. He felt her gin and squeal in silence as they met in the garden for the first time. 

After Richard confessed his love to Anne and they kissed for the first time Anne couldn't hold it back and sprung up, her face full of joy.  
"I knew it. Oh my god, they are so perfect, aren't they?.", she asked and looked at Richard who was looking at her with quite an amused expression on his face.

"Don't you find it a little bit odd that you're rooting for a historical pairing who's names are Richard and Anne?", he asked laughing and it seemed that Anne didn't even think about this before.

"Oh my god!", she said, completely shocked and looked at her Richard.

"Do you think it's destiny?", she asked and Richard could only laugh harder at that.

"I don't really think so. I'm a normal Richard as you are a normal Anne. We have nothing to do with political stuff. We met when you poured your coffee over my shirt on the street.", he said and pulled her down again in his arms.

"You were not giving any attention on what was going on. It's not entirely my fault.", she said and looked at him.  
"Plus, I thought I did make it up to you.", she added when she remembered how she brought him to her apartment to clean his shirt. 

She remembered how she watched him, going up and down in her living room, with no shirt on and couldn't help her feelings. She remembered that she never wanted a man more. 

"Don't you find it strange that we wanted each other in the second we met?", she asked then, not paying much attention what was going on on the screen of the television.

Richard looked at her and smirked.  
"Well, I have to admit that I never slept with someone, who's name I didn't know but you didn't made an impression that it bothered you.", he replied and Anne noticed that his voice has gone lower, huskier.

Within some minutes they both were freed of their clothing. As Anne was sitting is his lap, riding him they both didn't notice that the couple on screen were doing the same, their hands clasped together as well.

The weeks passed and Richard noticed how Anne changed. He never thought that she would be afraid of losing him, he never thought it would be possible that such a thought will come up in her mind.

After the last episode aired she seemed to be terrified. She took it as a bad omen and was sure that soon he would leave her and find someone else. 

No matter what he said in the next days and weeks he couldn't reassure her that he would never leave her, that he was her Richard and that he loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. 

The fact that he got a new coworker with the name Elizabeth didn't help either, it made it even worse.

Anne got jealous, something she had never been before and it annoyed Richard because she wouldn't believe that he really needed to work longer when he came home later than usual.

"Was Elizabeth also working longer?", she asked and Richard just turned around and went into the shower. 

Later, in bed, when he tried to make love to her he found himself being pushed away by her. Something she hadn't done before but she had been doing recently.

Sighting softly and staring at her back he turned around and tried to sleep.

The next day he was again home late. 

He stood in the kitchen where Anne was sitting at the table, looking motionless at the already cold dinner. He waited for her to ask him what happened but she only remained silent.

Quietly he placed a book on the counter.  
"I'm late because I searched in four bookstores for this and I want you to read it.", he said and Anne looked up for the first time this night.

Richard went quietly to shower as Anne stood up and took the book in her hands.  
'The Sunne in Splendour' was the title and after reading the summary on the back she smiled lightly.

She started reading it the moment Richard finished eating and she'd finished cleaning the kitchen.  
Richard was watching a bit of television while Anne was lying in their bed reading.

When he lied down next her she placed the book aside and looked at him. He sighted softly and placed his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"Don't doubt my love!", he murmured and placed a kiss on her temple. 

"And don't push me away like Anne did in the show.", he added and Anne looked at him. She thought about it a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't want to push you away.", she softly said.

"Then don't do it.", he replied before kissing her and this time Anne didn't push him away. No, this time she pulled him closer and turned, so that he was lying on top of her.


End file.
